ONI CHICHI
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [Special fanfic for "Poo-chan"] / Tak seharusnya Madara memiliki perasaan semacam itu. Bagaimana pun juga gadis itu adalah anaknya. Namun hasrat yang terpendam selama ini tak bisa disembunyikan lebih lama lagi. Ia menginginkannya. Ia akan menjadikan gadis itu sebagai miliknya. Tak peduli jika harus menggunakan cara licik sekalipun. /Mind to RnR?


**PAIRING : Madara X Hinata**

**.**

**GENRE : Comfort/hurt, Family**

**.**

**RATED : M **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Oni Chichi © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, OOC may be, TYPO, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah anime Jepang bertema dewasa yang berjudul "ONI CHICHI". Judul FF inipun aku bikin sama, namun untuk isi dan alur cerita aku buat berbeda.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Tak seharusnya Madara memiliki perasaan semacam itu. Bagaimana pun juga gadis itu adalah anaknya. Namun hasrat yang terpendam selama ini tak bisa disembunyikan lebih lama lagi. Ia menginginkannya. Ia akan menjadikan gadis itu sebagai miliknya. Tak peduli jika harus menggunakan cara licik sekalipun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ONI CHICHI**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata …" Suara bariton seorang Madara Uchiha memecah keheningan di ruang makan. Ia memandangi gadis berambut indigo yang duduk mengkerut di hadapannya dengan tajam dan penuh intimidasi. Kedua manik onyxnya berkilat dingin. Selama beberapa saat tak ada lagi suara. Desah nafas berat serta detak jantung dua manusia itu terdengar nyata menghiasi suasana.

"Kudengar…" Madara kembali bersuara. Tangan kanannya meraih secangkir kopi hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap kemudian meneguknya perlahan. Melanjutkan ucapan yang sempat terhenti, "Kau menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto Uzumaki, seorang murid yang terkenal sebagai berandalan di sekolah."

Inilah yang Hinata takutkan. Sebuah pertanyaan simpel namun sulit sekali untuk dijawab. Ia takut lelaki di hadapannya ini akan marah. Ia takut lelaki di hadapannya ini akan semakin bersikap dingin. Ia terlalu takut hingga berusaha menyembunyikan perihal hubungannya dengan Naruto serapat mungkin. Namun ternyata pada akhirnya lelaki ini mengetahui hal yang selalu berusaha ia jaga sekuat tenaga.

"I-itu ti-tidak benar." Elak Hinata. Suaranya terbata, pelan, dan tak meyakinkan. Kepalanya terus tertunduk, tak berani menatap sosok di hadapannya kini. Jari jemarinya saling meremas gugup. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri guna menetralisir perasaan yang mendera.

Helaan nafas berat meluncur dari mulut Madara. Ia melihat jam yang melekat di tangannya seraya bangkit berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi. "Begitu. Kita berangkat sekarang." Berjalan meninggalkan Hinata tanpa menunggunya terlebih dulu.

"_Otou-san_ … _Gomenasai _…" Lirih Hinata memandangi punggung tegap nan lebar Madara yang kian menjauh dengan sorot mata sendu.

**.**

**.**

**Oni Chichi**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hinata mencuri pandang kearah Madara berulang kali demi melihat raut wajah Sang Ayah yang tak banyak mengalami perubahan sejak tadi. Tenang dan dingin. Membuat Hinata semakin tak enak hati karena telah berbohong padanya.

Perjalanan ini terasa sangat lama sekali. Padahal jarak antara rumahnya menuju ke sekolah tak terlalu jauh. Cukup menghabiskan waktu setengah jam dengan menggunakan kendaraan beroda empat. Namun suasana canggung dan beku yang menyelimuti membuatnya tak nyaman, serba salah harus bersikap atau berkata apa.

Bergerak gelisah, masih setia mencuri pandang pada sosok tampan penuh karisma disampingnya. Ingin mengeluarkan kata demi menarik sebuah percakapan, namun terlalu takut akan respon yang nanti diberikan.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku merasa tak enak hati pada _Otou-san_. Apa _Otou-san_ tahu kalau aku membohonginya tadi?' Pikiran Hinata dipenuhi berbagai spekulasi. Tak menyadari bahwa Madara pun senantiasa melirik gadis itu melalui sudut matanya.

Lama bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Hinata tak tahu bahwa mobil yang dinaikinya telah berhenti. Sampai di tempat tujuan. Madara berdehem cukup keras guna menyadarkan lamunan Hinata. Ia tahu bahwa sejak tadi pikiran gadis itu tengah berpetualang entah kemana. Terlihat dari sorot matanya yang kosong.

"Kita sudah sampai." Suara Madara yang pada akhirnya membawa Hinata kembali ke dunia nyata.

"A-ah, i-iya." Hinata gelagapan. Merasa bodoh karena masih saja berdiam diri, padahal mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. "A-aku pergi duluan, _Otou-san_." Ia menunduk hormat, singkat. Segera berjalan keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Madara seorang diri yang masih setia menancapkan perhatiannya pada gadis mungil itu.

Kedua tangan Madara terkepal erat. Memukul setir di depannya dengan keras sebagai bentuk luapan emosi yang muncul secara tiba-tiba jika mengingat kejadian tadi, ketika Hinata berbohong padanya. Ia bukanlah orang bodoh. Ia sangat tahu kapan gadis itu berbicara jujur ataupun sebaliknya. Ia sudah sangat mengenal bagaimana gadis itu—luar dan dalam.

Hidup bersama selama hampir sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Jadi wajar jika ia sudah mengenal dengan baik segala hal tentang gadis itu meski sikap yang ditunjukkan selama ini terkesan dingin, seperti tak peduli. Namun pada kenyataannya tak demikian. Ia selalu memperhatikan apapun yang berhubungan dengan gadis itu. Mulai dari hal yang besar hingga hal yang terkecil sekalipun. Dan tentu saja ia melakukannya tidak secara terang-terangan.

"Aku tak suka jika kau mulai berbohong padaku." Ujar Madara menahan nafasnya yang terasa berat. Sesak karena rasa sakit yang mencubit hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**Oni Chichi **

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hinata-_chan_ …" Suara cempreng seorang lelaki berambut pirang mengalihkan antensi Hinata pada buku di tangannya.

"Naruto-_kun_ …" Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Kita makan siang di atap yuk!" Ajak Naruto kemudian menarik tangan Hinata yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya tiga hari yang lalu.

"Bo—"

"Hinata, ikut ke ruanganku sekarang!" Madara memotong ucapan Hinata. Kini ia tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Memandang tajam dan dingin kearah dua sejoli itu. Pandangan yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding seakan hendak dibunuh olehnya saat ini juga.

"Ba-baik, Madara-_sensei_." Hinata dengan patuh mengikuti perintah Madara setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan kata maaf pada Naruto yang dibalas cengiran lebar pertanda tak apa-apa.

"Apa-apaan tatapan Madara-_sensei_ tadi? Menakutkan sekali! Dasar _Sensei _rambutaneh menyebalkan! Huft…" Dengus Naruto cukup kesal karena rencananya untuk makan siang bersama dan menghabiskan waktu selama istirahat dengan Hinata harus terganggu.

Kadang Naruto merasa heran. Sikap serta tatapan mata Madara selalu tak mengenakan hatinya. Bagai seorang musuh yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja. Bagai seorang malaikat kematian yang siap mencabut nyawanya pada waktu dekat. Apalagi jika ia tengah berada disekitar Hinata, pasti ada hal yang mengganggu kebersamaan mereka. Dan penyebabnya sudah pasti Madara Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**Oni Chichi **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suasana di dalam ruangan itu hening dan beku. Terasa kecanggungan yang begitu besar seakan ada pembatas diantara mereka. Madara terlihat sibuk dengan berbagai berkas di tangannya, sedangkan Hinata hanya berdiam diri diatas sofa yang terdapat disana. Duduk manis tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Meremas jari-jemarinya karena ketidaknyamanan yang kini dirasa.

Sesekali mencuri pandang kearah sosok lelaki berwibawa yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Ia terlalu takut untuk memulai sesuatu. Jika ia menarik sebuah obrolan, belum tentu lelaki itu akan merespon. Diam merupakan pilihan terbaiknya.

"Kau harus menjaga jarak dengan Naruto." Suara dingin Madara memecah keheningan. Ia nampak fokus dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya. Tanpa melihat kearah orang yang tengah ia ajak bicara. Memeriksa kertas ulangan milik anak didiknya dengan teliti.

Sebuah kacamata bening berframe hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Menambah ketampanan serta pesona lelaki yang mulai memasuki usia kepala tiga itu. Surai hitamnya dibiarkan tergerai panjang. Tak pernah diikat ataupun dipotong pendek. Ia memiliki _syle_ yang berbeda dan nyentrik dibandingkan guru-guru lainnya. Jadi tak heran jika populiritasnya di sekolah lebih bersinar.

Ia terkenal sebagai seorang guru yang tegas dan menakutkan, namun tak sedikit murid yang mengidolakannya. Terutama murid perempuan. Mereka berpikir sikapnya yang seperti itu sangatlah keren. Dingin namun memukau. Tak pernah mengumbar senyuman. Tak pernah beramah-tamah pada orang-orang. Berbicara seperlunya saja. Tife orang yang tak suka bertele-tele dalam hal apapun. Meski pada anaknya sendiri.

Dahi Hinata mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan Madara yang terlalu tiba-tiba. "A-apa maksud _Otou-san_?" Bertanya demi mengobati kebingungannya.

**SREKK**

Madara menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Pandangannya kini beralih pada sosok Hinata yang masih duduk manis disana. Diatas sofa yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Ucapanku sudah jelas bukan?" Ujar Madara bernada sarkasme. Melepas kacamata kemudian menyimpannya diatas meja. Mendorong kursi yang ia duduki, berjalan tegap menghampiri Hinata. Tanpa ragu mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya.

"Ke-kenapa a-aku harus menjaga jarak dengan Naruto-_kun_?" Meski takut, Hinata tetap bertanya meluapkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Ia perlu alasan jelas dibalik sikap protektif berlebih Madara jika berkaitan dengan lelaki pirang yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

"Karena lelaki itu tak baik untukmu." Ujar Madara tegas. Memandangi gadis yang tengah duduk disampingnya penuh intimidasi. Dingin dan tajam. "Kau mulai menjadi seorang gadis pembohong dan pembantah setelah dekat dengannya. Dan aku tak suka itu."

**DEGG**

Kini perasaan Hinata sangat tak nyaman. Suasana disana lebih dingin dari kutub es sekalipun. Ia telah tertangkap basah. Ternyata berbohong bukanlah keahliannya.

"_Go-gomenasai,_ _Otou-san._" Cicit Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani memandang kearah Madara yang tengah menguarkan aura berbahaya. "A-aku tak bermaksud—"

"Cukup ikuti apa yang kukatakan!" Madara menyela ucapan Hinata. Tanpa diduga menarik sebelah tangan gadis itu, meremasnya pelan. "Jauhi Naruto! Ia akan membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu." Nada suaranya berubah. Sedikit melembut.

"Ta-tapi … A-aku mencintainya, _Otou-san_." Suara Hinata terlalu pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Madara.

Seketika Madara melepas genggaman tangannya. Berjalan menjauh menuju jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan indah diluar sana. Tanpa sadar giginya gemertak menahan gejolak emosi. Mengepalkan kedua tangan yang tersembunyi di dalam saku celana. Tak ada tanggapan. Tak ada ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah ungkapan cinta Hinata untuk lelaki pirang menyebalkan itu.

Ia terlalu terkejut. Dadanya terasa tak nyaman bagaikan terbakar oleh api tak kasat mata yang semua orang biasa menyebutnya dengan nama _'cemburu'_. Ya, seorang Madara Uchiha kini tengah merasakan cemburu. Sebuah perasaan yang telah lama tak menghinggapi hatinya setelah kematian Sang Istri beberapa tahun lalu.

"Jika kau memang tetap memilih lelaki itu maka…" Madara sengaja memutus ucapannya sejenak menghela nafas berat. Membuat Hinata mendongak, memandang lurus pada sosok Sang Ayah yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. "Pergilah! Hidup bersamanya saja. Itu akan membuatmu jauh lebih bahagia daripada hidup bersamaku." Nada suaranya jauh lebih dingin.

**DEGG**

Jantung Hinata serasa diremas mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Madara. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu akan tega mengusirnya. Salah paham akan maksud yang berusaha ia sampaikan tadi.

"_O-otou san_ …" Suara Hinata bergetar.

"Aku baru menyadari sesuatu..." Madara masih tak merubah posisinya. Memandang jauh keluar tanpa objek yang pasti. "Aku tak berhak mengaturmu, karena aku bukanlah—"

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**GREPP**

Tubuh Madara sedikit terhunyung ke depan mendapatkan sebuah tubrukkan cukup keras yang memberikan kehangatan di punggung lebarnya. Hinata tanpa diduga berlari menghampiri kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Menangis terisak. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas punggung lelaki itu.

"_Go-gomenasai, Otou-san_ …" Hinata mencengkram pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Madara. Erat. Meluapkan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. "To-tolong jangan pernah katakan hal seperti itu lagi! Ka-kau adalah _Otou-san_ku. Se-sejak dulu dan sampai kapanpun."

Madara hanya terdiam. Tak memberi tanggapan. Tak juga merespon tindakan Hinata yang tengah memeluknya. Ekpresi dingin dan datarnya seketika berubah. Sebuah seringai kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya. Tanpa ada siapapun yang tahu, termasuk Hinata.

'Dan kau akan selalu menjadi gadis kecilku. Tak akan kubiarkan kau jatuh ke tangan lelaki manapun. Karena kau hanya milikku.' Batin Madara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

_**Spesial fanfic for my friend "Poo-chan".**_

**Nih FF requestmu. MadaHina.**

**Semoga suka :3**

**Aku tunggu kelanjutan FFmu ya. Jangan 2shoot dong! Sayang banget tuh ceritanya bagus gitu.**

**Kependekkan kalau dibuat cuma 2shoot :3 #banyak maunya nih anak -_-''**

**Hehe _gomen_ kalo aku bikin kamu pusing karena terlalu sering nagih. Kalau gak gitu, kamu kan suka lupa. **

**Akhir kata, terimakasih telah membaca :-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
